


Farmer Shepard

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Breast Growth, F/F, Hypnosis, Lactation, Lesbian, Milking, Other, Transformation, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Bored of life after saving the galaxy from the reapers, Commander Shepard takes up an offer from Tali to join Admiral Xen on her ranch to help do some work. Work that involves milking her friend Miranda, who thinks she's a cow. Things get weirder from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes when you're in the heat of things, life gets immensely exciting, especially when the stake of the entire galaxy is at hand. But when that excitement and adrenaline suddenly stops, you realize just how extremely dull your life can be.

This is especially the case of commander Shepard, who has been retired for several months following the execution of the Reapers in a war that feels as if it lasted a lifetime. For the last six or so years, her life mission had been about nothing else but to ensure the safety and peace of the galaxy, having gone from fighting living spaceships to harbingers and collectors to killing off a species of space squids that kill off species every hundred thousand years or so.

And when she thinks about it, everything about her life since that time has cooled down feels absolutely vanilla in comparison.

She had caught up on all her favorite holovision shows. She played all the games she needed before realizing how excruciatingly outdated and buggy they all are. She had seen her fellow teammates from those missions every now and then, but even most of them agree that life is just too relaxing for their liking. Shepard especially felt as though she got the brunt of everything, as she had been brought back to life by Cerberus after crashing down on an uninhabited planet, basically a second chance at life. And while she's proud of all she's accomplished since the beginning of her days as a SEED agent, she doesn't have much else worth living for.

Looking over at the cabinet full of her old naval gear and equipment, Shepard sighs. How far removed from society is she that she can't savor everything now? What is there to do in comparison to the adrenaline rush that was blowing up the Reapers, destroying them all with use of the Citadel, and somehow surviving her second crash down onto the planet?

Again she looks back at the cabinet, seeing her pistol as it rests in its harness on the side of her N7 suit. With a sigh, Shepard sits up from her seat, thinking to herself, “Guess I'll just die again.”

Before she can reach for the pistol, the commander pauses as she hears the sound of knocking on her apartment door. With an eyebrow raised, she asks herself who that could possibly be. She never gave the address out to anyone, not even her teammates. She preferred to meet them in public at the bars while remaining secluded at home, not really wanting any guests. Reaching for her pistol, the commander grabs hold of it, sneaking over to the front door with caution. With the pistol at the ready, Shepard shouts, “Who is it?!”

“Shepard? It's me! Tali!”

“Guess nobody dies today.” Shepard says with a sigh, placing the pistol on the side table. As she opens the door, the commander does her best to feign excitement at her unexpected guest. “Tali, good to see you!” Shepard says, going in for a hug with the quarian engineer.

“Good to see you as well, Shepard.” Tali replies, returning the hug. “Trying to get a hold of you was quite a pain in the neck, however.”

“Yeah, about that…” Shepard says, leaning against the door frame, “How did you find out where I live now?”

“Liara.” admits the quarian.

“Of course…” Shepard says with a sigh, planting her palm over her face. “Why did I think I could try and hide some kind of secret information like that from the damn Shadow Broker?”

“You got me.” Tali says with a shrug. “I mean, she tells me a lot about her job. I kind of wish I was a fly on the wall when she and Miranda were having that cyber war over Lawson trying to hide the wedding date and location from her.”  
As Tali laughs, Shepard grows more confused yet interested. “Miranda got married? Huh, interesting. Who's the lucky groom that she'll be pegging?”

“Liara wouldn't say.” admits the quarian engineer. “Apparently when she found out, it was...too much for her to handle.”

“Weird.”

“That's what I said.” Tali replies. “But, anyway, I wanted to see very quickly if you have anything interesting going on with your life.”

Shaking her head, Shepard responds, “Not since the Reaper invasion. Everything just feels blah all of a sudden.”

“I know the feeling.” Tali says with a nod. “Things have been okay for the most part back on Rannoch. It's nice that we can finally breath on our home planet again, having reclaimed our turf from the geth, that whole ordeal finally over after thousands of years...But...then you stop and smell the space roses and realize that...we kind of suck as a society.”

“Wait, what?” asks Shepard, not having anticipated such a response from the quarian.

“Shepard, I've found out something a little depressing. You remember that film Fleet and Flotilla?”

“How could I forget? It's like the only thing you and Garrus had to talk about that didn't involve shooting space baddies.”

“Right, but see, I found out it is LITERALLY the only good thing the quarians have done! Every other attempt to create media SUCKS! And it's like, what am I going to do? I can't just fiddle to THIS the rest of my life! It has quality, sure, but eventually I'm gonna sour on it and stop watching and-”

“OKAY, Tali, I get the hint!” Shepard interrupts, sighing to herself as she rubs her temple. “What does this have to do with your trip to my apartment, anyway?”

“Hmm? Oh, right, that.” Tali responds, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. “Well, in my boredom I thought I'd try looking for a new job. And I found out my old admiral is starting up a farm!”

“Admiral Xen?”

“That's the one!”

“A quarian with a farm? What the heck kind of livestock can you use for a farm on Rannoch? It doesn't seem like there's much other life on that planet. Sure, it's green as hell, beautiful, but I didn't see any horses or cows or pigs anywhere on that planet when we went to liberate it from the geth and Reapers.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Shepard.” Tali replies, waving the question off. “The admiral is quite capable of adapting and an excellent talker. Her livestock come from all across the galaxy. I heard she tried this Finford guy, but his prices were just too far out there for her liking.”

“For a former admiral? I find that a bit hard to believe.” Stepping back from the door frame, Shepard says to her quarian friend, “Come on in. I could get you something to drink.”

“Oh, no thanks.” Tali says politely. “I kind of want to get back to Rannoch as soon as possible. You know, being able to breathe and not be forced into this enviro-suit still.”

“I guess when you taste freedom you’d want more of it.” Shepard laughs. “You know what, I guess it couldn’t hurt to help out in some fashion. Things have been slow as fuck since the end of the Reaper war.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” Tali responds. “I’ll let the admiral know you’re interested in joining her, and see when she can start using you for your services.”

“Wait, say that again?”

As if having ignored the question, Tali turns around and waves to Shepard, leaving the apartment. “Later, commander. We’ll see you soon!”

After Tali leaves, Shepard closes the door behind her, rubbing the back of her head. “Did I agree to do the right thing here?” she asks herself. “Or is there something a bit more going on I should know about…”

##

A few weeks later, after having packed up her belongings, the commander had arrived on Rannoch, a suitcase in tow as she leaves her transport ship. Looking around at the morning blue sky, Shepard can see for miles on this ranch, seeing so much in the way of greener pastures, something she hasn’t experienced on Earth in a while. Not that she doesn’t want to, as they created eco-friendly environments to keep the planet from going extinct, but because she’s become so accustomed to the larger city lives. Either way, these days on the farm were going to be interesting, so she thinks to herself. She imagines just as she’s getting used to the way things go on the farm, it will be that much harder to get back to life at her apartment. Still, she may as well enjoy this while she can…

After leaving the ship, Shepard watches as a purple skinned figure, wearing a latex suit that seems to have deep blue overalls embedded into their design, rush up to her, an excited smile on her lips. “Commander!” says the figure gleefully. “I’m so glad you could help myself and the admiral.”

“Tali, you’re looking spiffy.” says the commander, studying her quarian friend. Seeing Tali in anything but her enviro-suit is still new to Shepard, having been so used to her in nothing else but that. “Though...is latex really the thing you need to wear on a farm?”

“It’s one of the admirals rules for working here,” Tali explains, “she requires everyone to wear these suits, as she feels it will block out the rays of sunlight and covers up your body from the possibility of getting sunburn.”

“Seems a bit much to me.” Shepard replies.

“Oh come on, commander!” Tali says with a laugh, holding out a change of clothes for Shepard. “Go ahead and try it on. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

With a sigh, the commander accepts the change in clothes from the former quarian engineer, saying to her, “All right, fine, thanks. I’m gonna go get on the ship and change into this stuff.”

“W-Wait!” Tali shouts, halting the commander in her place. “Why not change out here in the open? It’s not like there’s anyone else here for miles, right? Just you, me, admiral Xen, her animals...nothing inconspicuous! Just three ladies that can share the ranch and build it into a better living space!”

Looking around, Shepard asks, “You sure there aren’t going to be trespassers or anything else?”

“Shepard, you see that mountain off in the distance?” Tali asks, pointing until she sees the commander nod. “That’s how much land Xen has bought. And it goes ALL the way around in a circle! Trust me, commander, you’re in good hands with my admiral.”

“Okay, fine. If you wanted to see me naked so badly, you could’ve just asked.” mumbles Shepard, stripping out of her street clothes right in front of the quarian engineer. With Tali’s face no longer covered by a mask, Shepard can see her facial features, as well as the changing expressions, as she stands bare naked before the quarian, unfolding the latex uniform before her. Slowly Shepard slips into the shiny outfit, putting her legs in first, then sliding it up her torso before placing her arms in the sleeves. Once she has the outfit on, the commander studies herself, a bit curious as she feels somehow...curvier. “Huh, interesting. Do I look any different to you, Tali?”

“No, of course not, Shepard.” Tali replies, trying to hide her reaction as she sees how well fitting the latex overall outfit is on her former commander.

“Weird. I feel like my boobs got bigger…”

“Oh! We can’t forget this!” Tali exclaims, holding out a farming hat that has a cow pattern on it. “Xen wants you to wear this as well. It’s for, you know, further protection. From the sun.”

“Hm. Well, Xen’s at least trying to be helpful, I’ll give her that.” Shepard says with a shrug, taking the hat and placing it on her head. She does admit, she can feel the difference now that the sun isn’t shining down on her, as her head feels protected from any further sunlight. “It does feel a little weird, but I'm not sure why…”

Before Tali can say anything, the quarian looks behind her as she hears the clipping of hooves off in the distance. “Oh, look, here comes the admiral now.” As the clopping grows louder, Shepard swears that the noise doesn't sound normal for a horse. There's a hollowness to the noise that she can't describe, but it certainly doesn't seem normal for a horse’s hooves. Once she sees Zen coming closer, she swears that the horse...isn't a horse.

Rather, it’s a familiar figure, one that Shepard would never think to help out in this kind of work. The odd, half-shaved haircut is easy to identify, as her more distinguishable tattoos are covered up in a black latex. Jack, also known as Subject Zero, clops along the way in horse shoes, that is to say shoes that are literally shaped to resemble that of a horse’s hooves. She imagines that her feet can’t feel all that great, being cramped up in such a manner while being forced to stand in such a manner. Her hands seem to have been given a similar treatment, with gloves that force her hands to resemble hooves as well. Her mouth is covered up with a long bar, which she seems to bite down on with no complaints, while also attaching to a harness that is held onto by the quarian admiral. Speaking of Xen, she sits on the biotic’s back, which has a saddle placed on it while it locks around Jack’s waist, though the former Subject Zero somehow seems all right with this scenario. She doesn’t appear to be worn down from carrying another being in such a way, nor does it seem that her back is going to give at any second. Also, most obvious to her, a gigantic horse dildo is strapped around her crotch, the giant silicone tool bouncing with every clop that the biotic makes until she comes to a stop just before Shepard, allowing Xen to step off her.

“Ah, hello, Shepard.” Xen says. “I’m so happy to see that you’ve arrived. Your help will be most welcome to Tali and myself.”

“Uh, thanks I guess, just...can I ask what’s going on with Jack over there?” asks the commander, pointing to her former ally. “She’s dressed like a horse, and she’s being obedient. It’s weird.”

Looking back at the horsified Jack, Xen turns back to Shepard and replies, “Jack? You mean Biotic Beauty? I can’t say I’ve ever heard of this Jack.”

“Me neither, admiral.” Tali says with a shrug. “Commander, are you sure you’re seeing okay?”

“What? But Jack’s right...there…” As Shepard’s words trail off, she sees that there is no Jack, no latex covered biotic dressed like a horse. Just...a horse. A black horse with an odd hair design in their mane, that she could argue resembles Jack’s. But no, it’s a horse. “Okay...that’s weird.” Grabbing her head, the commander continues, “Maybe it’s just an effect from the ride here. Or this latex suit being so warm…” she grunts, tugging at her new work uniform as it sticks uncomfortably to her skin.

“You’ll get used to it.” Xen says with a giggle, slapping the black horse’s backside. As she continues to stare at the horse, the commander can’t help but notice the giant schlong that grows underneath it. “But Beauty here is my girl, she’s perfect for using the plow to straighten out lines for our planned crops. And she takes her payments in sugar cubes.”

“Uh, Xen? I think your girl is a ...guy?” Shepard speaks up, a bit of discomfort in her tone as she points awkwardly at the mammoth member the horse is sporting.

Looking underneath her horse, Xen simply laughs at the commander. “Oh, Shepard, don’t be silly! Of course it’s a girl. You can see her pussy back here.” The commander follows behind Xen, who shows off the horse’s backside, prompting Xen to rub her fingers just against the folds of the horse’s snatch. “Mmm, she may need some play time, of course.”

“...Of course.” Shepard replies, slowly accepting the reality that’s in place before her.

Moving to the front of the horse, Xen removes the bar that Beauty has between her teeth, reaching into a pouch that holds a sugar cube. Placing the cube on her tongue, the admiral sticks it out for the horse, whose tongue pokes out of its mouth to not only take the sweet treat, but make out with the quarian admiral as well. Xen hums deeply as she holds onto the horse’s head, caressing it greatly as she attempts to hold a passionate kiss with the beast, much to Shepard’s surprise. “Uh, Tali, why is…?”

“What? Wouldn’t you want to make out with a horse as beautiful as that?” asks Tali, a sternness in her voice. “It’s Xen’s ranch, after all. Her rules, with nobody else on Rannoch to tell her otherwise.”

“I mean...you’re not entirely wrong…” Shepard says, rubbing the back of her head. As Shepard finds herself distracted by the audacity happening before her, Tali smirks, knowing full well what’s going on. The hat that the commander wears contains a chip that, when worn, augments the wearer’s perception of the world to Xen’s liking. Though the admiral has clearly corrupted the former Subject Zero already, to Shepard she will look like an ordinary farm animal, even if she doesn’t quite like the idea of treating her as such. Though Tali disagrees with the admiral in this regard, the help as she presents itself is still appreciated. Though in the case of Jack there was quite a lot of work to be done in order to even get her in this state of mind.

“Mmm, that’s my girl.” Xen says, finally pulling away from the horse’s loving tongue. “We’re going to have to get you acquainted with Shepard now, Beauty. She’ll be using you to plow the fields out so we can start working on some crops.”

“What, me? But I’ve never rode a horse before.” Shepard says to the admiral.

“You wouldn't have to ride it personally.” Tali says with a giggle. “You'd be managing the plow while it's tied to her back, that's all.”

“I see...” Shepard slowly approaches the horse, thinking that she's about to pet the mane when the quarians know in reality she's merely touching the head of Jack. The biotic doesn't seem to take too kindly to Shepard's touch, nor recognize her in any fashion, causing her to almost bite at the commander. Thankfully for Shepard, she pulls her hand back at the last second, surprised at the way the horse, as she sees her, react in such a way.

“Whoa there, Beauty!” Xen shouts, trying to calm her horse down. “Let's try to be a bit more polite with out guests!”

“Hm...admiral, I get the feeling that Beauty isn't ready to take too kindly to Shepard, at least not just yet.” Tali speaks up. “Maybe she's not ready to work the fields just yet. Perhaps we should give her a much more simple task to perform, like milking Mira-I mean Betsy. Yes. Betsy.” The quarian engineer's eyes shift about, hoping that her former commander hadn't noticed the slip of the tongue.

With a shrug, Shepard says to the two quarian ladies, “Okay, milking. Milking shouldn't be too hard for me to do. You just...play with the utters a little, right?”

“Exactly.” Xen says to the commander. “I think you'll enjoy this one, commander. Tali, go show her where the barn is, then get her started on some work.

“Yes, admiral.” Tali says with a nod, looking to Shepard to follow her. Looking back, all Tali can see is Xen bending over in front of Jack, using the strapon toy to satisfy her own means, assuming that Shepard sees a completely different picture being painted through her scrambled eyes...

##

As they make their way inside the barn, Shepard looks around and sees that most of the stalls that would contain other animals are empty, with most of the wooden housing remaining bare. She imagines this is because Xen's ranch is still a new one, but even for her this seems empty and baseless. The commander would have assumed that Xen would want a whole house before moving on to open up for assistance. Then again, as it's only three of them for now, perhaps Shepard's offering of help won't be too bad.

Finally, they come to a stop at one of the stalls, with Tali opening the door to allow Shepard inside. “Well, here we are. Betsy's been waiting for you.” Upon walking in, Shepard's eyes grow wide as she stares at the supposed cow in Betsy, imagining that she's seeing things yet again. The cow appears to be nothing more than her old teammate and former Cerberus agent, Miranda Lawson, who wears nothing more than latex shoulder length gloves and thigh high boots that bare a resemblance to the pattern of a cow, a headband in her hair that gives her horns and ears like that of the female bovine. Her breasts appear to have grown immensely, so big that being on her hands and knees requires her to be risen off the ground, resting on some sort of riser which she remains chained to.

And the only words uttered by Miranda are, “Moo.”

Shepard blinks, rubbing her eyes. When she opens them back up, she finds that Miranda was never there, just the cow that Tali had intended to introduce her to. “What the hell...” Shepard mutters to herself.

“Everything okay, Shepard?” asks the quarian engineer. “You seem surprised. Have you never seen a cow in your life?”

Shaking her head, the commander replies, “No, no, I've definitely seen cows before, it's just...I swear I saw Miranda for a second.”

“Well, she does have a heifer of an ass.” Tali says jokingly. It's only when her former commander stares at the quarian's backside that Tali raises an eyebrow at her.

“...What? Hey, don't tell me you don't think you have a good ass either!” Shepard says in her defense. “Look, just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it.”

Handing a bucket off to the commander, Tali gives her one simple instruction. “Just milk her utters. I think even someone like yourself can do that with no problem, right?” The quarian pinches the commander's cheek in a playful manner before walking off, leaving Shepard to herself to milk the cow.

To leave the commander's perspective for the time being, Miranda simply remains in her position, eating grass nonchalantly, as if she had no reason to try and escape, or even beg Shepard to break her free. Instead, she acts every bit like a cow, similarly to how Jack had been perfectly okay with Xen treating her like a horse.

Grabbing a stool resting against the wall, Shepard places it to the side of Miranda's body, thinking that she's going to milk the utters. Instead, her hands reach out for Miranda's massive mammaries, squeezing them in to cause a loud “MOOO!” to escape the former Cerberus agent's mouth. The grass she's eating drops from her mouth, her eyes widening over the manner in which Shepard handles her boobs, giving them a tug as she attempts to squeeze what milk she can from the utters.

“Damn, this is harder than I thought.” Shepard grunts, tugging on Miranda's breasts as best she can. “I thought it'd squeeze out so much more easily than this.” Soon enough, she gives Miranda a hard enough squeeze that she manages to get the milk out of her nipples, bringing a smile to the commander's face. “I did it? I did it! I can actually milk this bitch!” Out of an instinct she wasn't sure she had, Shepard gives Miranda's backside a good hard slap, thinking her to still be an actual cow. This causes the hypnotized Cerberus agent to bite down on her lip and roll her eyes, the sensation of getting slapped on her curved ass creating a sense of arousal in her body. Looking back at the milking Shepard, Miranda gives her bedroom eyes, while saying “Moooo...” in a tone Shepard would see as seduction. And odd, unusual, sense of seduction coming from the cow she milks.

“...I-Is...Are you...coming onto me, Betsy?” asks the commander to the cowgirl.

“Moo...” Miranda says, nodding her head.

“Oh, huh. So I guess you're getting some kind of enjoyment out of me milking your utters. Okay. That's weird. But I'm sure it's normal on Rannoch. Hopefully.” Regardless, Shepard continues to tug on Miranda's utters, using them to squirt out as much milk as she can. The bucket soon fills up with the milk that lactates from Miranda's tits, which to the commander is a good sign that she's finished with her duties. “Okay, finished...” says Shepard, wiping her brow. “There, that's done. Now to just...take this to Tali and...hm.” As her words come to a halt, Shepard kneels down at Miranda's utters, still unaware that the woman is not, in fact, a cow. Noticing the continued leaking of her milk, the commander stares longingly at what she perceives to be utters, growing rather curious. “You know...I wonder how you taste...”

Crawling under the cowgirl, Shepard lifts her head up so that her lips meet with the nipples of Miranda's breasts, causing the former Cerberus agent to wince and moo, a sigh of arousal escaping her lips. Ignoring the mannerisms of the cow and her speech, Shepard suckles on the nipple as it lactates, with milk soon trickling into her mouth. The commander moans at the flavor that enters and taps into her taste buds, the flavor reminding her of the sweetness of the milk used on the Normandy after a bowl of sugar covered corn flakes. Her eyes shut as she savors the flavor of the cow's milk, while Miranda lets out a happy sigh, feeling aroused as her former commander, not that she would recognize her, continues to lap up the milk as it comes into her mouth. “So good...” says a happy commander Shepard.

Though incapable of moving her hands or fingers, Miranda find a that her vaginal juices are suddenly trickling out of her snatch, trickling down her inner thigh. Despite acting very much like a vow, Miranda still makes unusual noises that only an aroused human can do. This seems to go ignored by the commander, who has become addicted to the cow's milk. She couldn't help but take in every bit of the liquid that she can, knowing that there's a gallon more for her to go through. But she can only hold so much at this moment…

Pulling her lips away from what she perceives is a cow udder, Shepard gasps for air, not realizing that so much suckling could cost her oxygen. She also realizes that her stomach can't handle too much more milk, otherwise she might explode. Not a problem for Shepard, as she plans to do a morning workout tomorrow before Xen gives her anymore chores to do. Perhaps maybe she'll take a stroll around the ranch this evening as well, take in what sights she can of the land the admiral owns and make herself more familiar with the area.

"Thanks for the drink, Betsy." Shepard says unknowingly to Miranda, wiping the milk off her lips. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, and we can get another drinking session in."

After she grabs the pail of milk, Shepard turns to the stall door, jumping in shock as she sees admiral Xen standing against the doorway, holding the leash that leads to a collar around Jack's neck. "Shepard. I hope you enjoyed Mir…Betsy's milk."

"Uh, yeah…yeah I did." Shepard says with a nervous laugh. "She tastes good, right?"

"She does," Xen says with a nod, slowly walking up to the commander, "But I only asked you to milk her into the bucket, not your mouth. You're just very lucky I found the experience sexually satisfying, otherwise I might have docked your pay."

After hearing that, Shepard pauses with thought before realizing, "…waitasec, we get paid?"

"I thought Tali told you."

Shepard shakes her head, "No, I thought this was just volunteer work. This is new! When do I even get paid?!"

"In due time, commander," Xen assures her, "But for now let's get that milk pasteurized, shall we? I'm just going to leave Beauty with Betsy for a while."

"…why?"

"You'll see." Giving Jack a slap on the ass, the biotic horsegirl whinnies before clopping to Miranda, standing behind the former Cerberus agent with her giant horse dildo. With Miranda trapped in the doggy style position, Jack mounts the agent as if she were a horse, pushing the giant toy schlong between her slit. Miranda cries out as she moos so loudly, the toy horse pole stretching her vaginal cavern to fit inside the cowgirl more appropriately. Meanwhile, commander Shepard watches on with her jaw wide open, her mind in disbelief as she watches a horse fuck a cow.

"…so that's not something you see everyday." Shepard says, watching as the horse thrusts hard into the cow's backside, the gigantic dong having vanished inside of the bovine's muff. "I'm guessing this is a regular thing with these two?"

Xen nods, "Absolutely! And Betsy loves every second of it, isn't that right?"

"MOOOOOO!" Miranda shouts out.

"That's right. Now come along Shepard, I'll show you around the rest of the ranch while I can." 

As Xen wraps her arm around the commander, Shepard looks back at the two animals as they get it on, wondering if the admiral was trying some sort of weird breeding facility. To her knowledge, horses aren't exactly able to mate like that. Perhaps she'll have to ask Xen about it a little later.

But as they walk out of the barn, Shepard finds herself feeling a little different. She knows that she drank quite a lot of milk, but it shouldn't affect her so much. Yet she feels a bit heavier, as if a bit of weight had been added to…her breasts?


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Tali? Where's my suitcase?”

“Suitcase...”

“I'm...I'm pretty sure I brought one with me when I came to Rannoch.”

After Xen had given commander Shepard a tour of the facilities along the ranch, the human female had eaten dinner with the two quarians, a surprisingly healthy one at that. Despite the presence of pigs and bulls (actual ones, not just the humans Shepard had been reprogrammed to see as animals), it was mostly vegetarian, though milk was obviously provided. She knew that quarians weren't that much different from humans with their diets, yet it surprises her how tame the meal was, though the mixture of melted cheese made it quite delicious on her part.

Once it was time for bed, quite early for the commander, Shepard headed off to her room for the duration of her stay, only to realize that she has nothing to change into. Her suitcase, which she had thought she brought off the ship, is nowhere to be seen, and she needed to change out of this unusual latex-overall suit, as it begins to feel quite tight in the chest region. She's not certain what's going on there, though she swears that it's been feeling like this ever since she finished milking that cow, which was actually Miranda. Could it have been something she did while milking the cow?

The question leaves Miranda's mind when Tali replies to her, “Oh, Shepard, you have nothing to worry about. You're not going to need a change of clothes while you're here. What you have on should work for you just perfectly fine!”

“What do you mean, what do I have on?” The commander gives the former quarian engineer a puzzled look, then looks down at her latex-overall hybrid outfit. She had thought this to only be her work attire while she helps out on the farm, as it isn't something to her style. It also doesn't feel extremely comfortable, nor does it seem like the kind of thing one can simply fall asleep in. There's also that issue of the chest feeling pushed against her body, but that's not something she feels comfortable in bringing up to her quarian ally, at least not now. “Tali, I need something a bit more comfortable than this to sleep in. I'm not exactly sure something like this is going to cut it as pajamas.”

“You don't?” Tali asks, while she and Shepard remain in the hallway during this discussion, Shepard leaning against the door frame that leads to her room. When she sees the commander shake her head, Tali merely shrugs. “Well I think they look cute. I'm not sure where your pajamas could be, commander, but I certainly haven't seen them, that's for sure.”

Humming to herself in thought, Shepard taps her chin as she recalls where she's been throughout the day. “Maybe I left it on the ship...?”

“Shepard, it's a little late to go check on something like that.” Tali says. “The sun has set, it's late, and we don't have any lighting systems up yet for the ranch. Maybe sometime tomorrow if the admiral doesn't have you busy with anything, you can check the ship. But for right now, it's best that you stay here and get some sleep.”

“Yeah, but...in this?”

Tali gives a wicked smirk to her former superior. “You could always sleep naked you know. I don't think myself or the admiral are going to have any problems with you if you choose to do so.”

For whatever reason, Shepard's cheeks turn bright red, her jaw slightly open as Tali approaches her, running her finger down her latex covered chest. Her finger grabs hold of the ring that's attached to the outfit's zipper, lightly pushing down on it to expose a little bit of the human commander's skin. Pressing her palm against Shepard's chest, the quarian says quite casually, “Oooh, commander, you seem to be swelling quite a bit. Perhaps I can help you with-”

“No, you know what, I think I'll be okay with just sleeping in this.” Shepard says, laughing nervously as she pulls Tali's hands off her body. “Thanks for the suggestion though, Tali, but I think I should get to sleep. Hard work today, and a lot more hard work tomorrow.” Giving the fakest laugh she can muster, Shepard stretches her arms outwards, walking back into her room before shutting the door on the quarian's face, leaving Tali to ponder what the heck that was all about.

Inside her room, Shepard asks the same thing, leaning against the door after having just closed it. She can feel the sweat forming on her face, though that could also be from the latex-overall suit as well. Though she's mostly been like that since she started wearing it at the beginning of her trip. Whatever the case, it's not until the commander rolls onto her bed that she realizes just how tired out she is from the first day of farming. “Who knew milking a cow would take so much energy out of me?” Shepard says with an exhausted sigh. “Not that I didn't do a lot else but...geez, I put so much work into saving a galaxy and even that didn't do me in like this stuff did.”

As she continues to lay on the bed, Shepard eventually pulls back on the sheets of the neatly made bed, tucking herself underneath them. She soon finds herself incredibly hot, likely a combination of both the Rannoch weather and the latex outfit she wears. The commander finds herself stubborn over the arrangement, too comfortable with sleeping under bed sheets and refusing to take off the work outfit. Yet what else is there for her to do?

“...I guess I could masturbate myself to sleep.” she suggests aloud.

Pulling the covers off of her body, Shepard starts to rub her hands against her body, most notably atop her breasts. She still feels an unusual growth in her breasts, as if they had expanded out by a cup size or two since her arrival. They look perfectly normal to her, however, though it could simply be the latex playing tricks on her eyes. It had felt especially tight to begin with, when she had met Tali and Xen, and saw what she had thought to be Jack dressed as a pony girl.

For whatever reason her mind decides to fixate on that particular thing about her day. The horse girl, which was actually just a female horse with a gigantic cock. Though this is only what Shepard had seen while wearing the work hat, which featured a chip that altered her perception of reality. She can't help but recall how that horse, the name already gone from her mind, had been making out with Xen in a manner she couldn't quite put into words. It was as if the hung female stallion had done it before, multiple times in fact, and all of it with humans. The idea that this horse could interact in such a romantic manner without it appearing gross and sloppy amazes Shepard, and yet she can't take her mind off of the nature of that scene. It was...arousing.

As Shepard pulls down on the zipper to her latex work attire, she sighs of happiness, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest, though her breasts still seemed to have grown. Perhaps it's the angle that makes her think this, although it still comes across as unusual to the commander. Still, her body doesn't feel as tightly closed in as it had before, and she truly did need to loosen up in this gear. She continues to pull down on the zipper, making its way down to her crotch, now exposing her clit and part of her vaginal folds for access to her muff. With her mind still working on that female dick horse, she recalls when Xen had brought her to the barn, allowing it to mate with the cow she had just finished milking.

She recalls seeing the cow as Miranda for a brief moment, thinking it a hallucination. But if she were to go by these thoughts, that would mean she had seen Jack fucking Miranda with a horse cock, a vision which mystifies the commander, and yet gets her more aroused at the visual. The idea of Jack having this humongous horse cock dildo and using it to ram away at the former Cerberus agent's ass or pussy really turns her on, creating stimulation in her loins like she's never experienced before. She has no idea what it could mean, but she really enjoys the pleasure that her imagination brings, with her fingers rubbing away continuously at her clit.

Soon Shepard rolls onto her knees, her face buried into the pillow as she groans deeply, her ass in the air as she continues to finger away at her pussy, jutting her fingers between the folds and pushing against the spongey area inside. With her nose off the pillow, Shepard uses it to breathe heavily while her mouth is pushed into the fabric of the cover, creating a bit of condensation atop it with her heavy breathing. Her eyes remain shut as she fixated on all the ludicrous visuals her minds provides her, such as Xen making out with a horse, milking away at Miranda's massive mammaries, which humors the commander since she always thought the agent had more of an ass than anything to her breasts, and of course both the horse and Jack pounding away at the cow and Miranda, respectively.

The commander especially finds it odd that she would get so turned on by the thought of farm animals trying to mate with one another, even if they're of different breeds and species. It feels so wrong to think of animals in such a sexual manner, but that only seems to arouse Shepard the more she thinks it over. And then she almost snaps out of her sexual exercise when the two fantasies start to mix together, with Miranda dressed as a cow getting plowed by the female futa horse. Only seconds pass before Miranda herself is replaced by Shepard in her own fantasy.

When that happens, Shepard's eyes spring open, her head lifted off the pillow as she gasps. Her face and body are covered in a cold sweat, feeling the dampness under her on the bed sheets. "What the hell was that?" Shepard asks herself, breathing heavily when her mind springs back to reality. "Did I…think about myself having sex with a horse?"

Rolling onto her backside, Shepard sits up on the bed, groaning as she rubs at her head. It's only now the commander even realizes she's still wearing that work hat from earlier in the day, having never taken it off once, not even when she came in for sleep. Removing it from her head, Shepard places the hat onto the bedpost, sighing as she stares back up at the ceiling, more confused than aroused about the fantasy she just witnessed. "So weird," Shepard says aloud, "me and a…beast." The thought almost leaves the commander laughing. It's odd to her how she and the rest of society are perfectly fine with having sexual relations with practically every alien species under the sun; turian, salarian, asari, krogan, you name it, but when it comes to animals of their own species, ones that they've shared a planet with for so long, that taboo still exists.

"So weird…" Shepard whispers, her eyelids growing heavy while her body remains without covers. With a loud enough yawn, the commander soon finds herself slumbering away to sleep, turning over onto her side as she begins to snore, a smile slowly curling up onto her lips as she dreams of many things. And that includes the thought of her dressed as a cow while a horse stretches out her pussy and stomach.

##

The next morning, Shepard stretches her arms out as she sits upright, finding her latex outfit still on, though zippered down far enough to expose her cleavage and vaginal region. She had forgotten that she tried to masturbate herself to sleep, likely passing out in the middle of her task. Though oddly enough, she can't seem to recall anything about her thoughts before she slept, nor if she had any dreams in the intervening hours. "Maybe I just didn't have any dreams." Shepard says with a shrug, rolling herself out of bed…

Only for Shepard to keep rolling until she lands face first on the hardwood floor, yelping until her face lands on top of something unusually soft and squishy, which seemed to break her fall as well. After lifting her face off of the something, Shepard looks down to find…her own breasts.

"What the fuck…"

It seems that Shepard hadn't been hallucinating the last few hours at all. Her breasts really had been growing since she milked that cow, though why this is happening she has no clue. Judging by their size, the commander guesses they're about the size of a basketball apiece, though thankfully not as hard. She pokes her finger into the huge softness, watching as it almost disappears into her skin, watching the mound jiggle when she removes her finger. "Well if that isn't just the most peculiar thing…" Shepard says to herself.

Lifting herself up off the floor, Shepard grunts loudly, trying to lift her giant chest up, struggling when she tries to do so without something helping to lift them off the ground. She tries again, using her hands as a wedge between her tits and the floor, only to remain having trouble with her newly grown mammaries. "What the fuck…" asks an annoyed Shepard. She knows she should be a bit more frightened by the scenario, but given the things she's faced in this galaxy, something like overgrown breasts doesn't seem to faze her anymore. "How am I supposed to go for breakfast like this?" she asks herself nonchalantly.

On her third attempt, Shepard somehow manages to lift up her giant chest utters, finally standing upright. Her only problem now becomes balance, as she tries her best not to topple over again thanks to the weight of her giant breasts. Soon she manages to get it right, walking around the room in circles for a few brief minutes to ensure she doesn't lose it again, especially when she needs to get down the stairs.

All that's left for her is to zipper up her latex overall outfit, which seems to be a problem thanks to her newfound mammaries; they're too big to fit under all that latex, not helped by how tight the suit itself appears to be. No matter how hard she tugs on the zipper, it refuses to go any higher. Her breasts refuse to cooperate as well, sifting out from under the outfit as well. With a hard yank, Shepard tries her best to secure her breasts under the zipper, but pulls off the ring meant to pull it up or down, breaking it in the process while also exposing her glistening wet pussy.

"That's just great." Shepard groans, shaking her head as her giant tits sag back to normal level. When the commander looks at the overall portion of her gear, she realizes that the tabs that go around the buttons actually work similarly to the clothing they're designed after. That's when Shepard gets a rather brilliant idea.

After a moment, Shepard grunts as the tabs pull back on her nipples, using them to secure the outfit in place. Her pussy remains exposed, but at least she can still feel as though she's actually wearing her uniform. "Hopefully Xen won't complain." Shepard says to herself, finally prepared to leave her room and head downstairs for breakfast, making sure to grab her work hat before closing the door behind her.

As she heads downstairs, Shepard finds the weight of her breasts almost weighing her down, creating a fear that she could accidentally go through one of the steps with the way they creak under her. She still makes it to the bottom of the stairs, making her way to the kitchen. She finds Tali and Xen each sitting at the table, both having a plate of eggs and bacon in front of them, while the admiral reads up on the news through her tablet. "Good morning." Shepard says to the quarian ladies, hoping the change in her physique wouldn't be too obvious to the aliens.

Of course it is.

The two female quarians drop what they're doing, their eyes locked on the huge mammaries with the nipples latched onto the tabs that keep the overalls up. Shepard notices the open jaws as Tali and Xen stare on, though the commander doesn't seem too certain if it's an offended look or something else. "Too obvious?" Shepard finally says, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the three.

"Shepard…goodness!" Xen shouts, slowly standing up from her seat. "You must have had a growth spurt over night. These are…these are amazing!" The quarian admiral approaches the human commander, who gives her an odd look when Xen squeezes both hands into one chest, squishing her hands into the soft mounds the commander provides.

"I thought she wouldn't get that big for a few nights." Tali mumbles to herself before clearing her throat. "I mean, wow, Shepard, what could have happened to you? You're bigger than Miranda…and even bigger than her ass!" she adds quickly, trying to avoid the obvious hints.

"Yeah…I'm trying not to freak out about this," Shepard says, rubbing the back of her head as she watches the admiral nuzzle her cheek against the top of her basketball sized boob, "because I thought maybe you two would know the cause of this. Also, hopefully there's a cure involved, too.

"A cure?" Xen asks, lifting her head off the boob to give Shepard a peculiar look. "Why would you want to cure these, Shepard? These are extraordinary! They're just what we need!"

"…they are?" Shepard asks, cocking her head to the side as she gives the admiral a quizzical look.

"Of course they are." Tali says, grinning from ear to ear as she stands up. "The bigger the breasts, the more milk we can make. And the more milk we can make, the more money we make as well."

Shepard stops to give this a quick thought. "Hang on…you already have a cow for milking, don't you? Why would you need a human's breasts for milk?"

Attentive enough to listen, Xen removes her tongue from the human's tit to explain. "Well, you see, Shepard, the cow in the barn is the only one we have. Cows, if you can believe it, are quite expensive when it comes to intergalactic markets. We can't quite explain why, they just are."

“We've been trying to save up for another one,” Tali continues after Xen's mouth latches onto Shepard's nipple, “but it always seems like by the time we get the money, the price rises up! And it just isn't fair to us, commander!”

As both quarians now suck away at her basketball sized breasts, Shepard looks on at them both with a suspicious look. It doesn't seem possible for cows to be as expensive as they make them out to be, and if prices were to rise that quickly then there truly would be a problem out there. For as much as she's bought into since her arrival, this feels like the most unusual reasoning that either of her alien friends could come up with. “Listen, I don't think-”

Then, her eye twitches. It felt as if something had zapped her brain, though she couldn't figure out what, still unaware of the chip left in her work hat that leads her to believe Jack is a female futa horse. As she tries to recall what she was about to refute with the quarians, she knows full well that the discussion was about using her newly grown out mammaries to help with their milk production woes. Though she had thought the idea to be a little suspect at first, something in the gears of her mind seem to have shifted, making their excuse of expensive cows sound more sensible to her mind.

Looking up from Shepard's enlarged breast, a strand of lactating milk dripping down her chin, Admiral Xen asks the commander, “Is something wrong, Shepard? What's on your mind?”

Snapping back out of her thoughts, Shepard says to the admiral, “I...don't think...my boobs would be able to take the work that comes with the milking. Or your arms, for that matter.” the commander says, scratching her head as the quarians continue to worship her giant tits.

Removing her lips from Shepard's nipple, Tali takes a moment to pause and swallow the milk she's taken from the commander's breast, replying, “Oh, that won't be a problem anymore, commander. We actually have something now to avoid the whole 'arm pain' thing.”

“You do?” Shepard asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, did we not mention?” Xen giggles, using her finger to wipe off her chin, licking the milk off the tip. “We only just got ourselves a milk pump today. We bought it a while ago, but it only just arrived.”

Upon hearing this, Shepard bemoans herself. “You could have told me that,” Shepard says, “and we could have done the milking today!”

“And let the cow's ti-I mean udders sag even lower, with all that milk weighing her down?” Xen says. “That would be irresponsible of us, commander. It's wise to milk your cows everyday, or so I've been told.”

Another zap to her brain makes the logic sound to the commander. “Well, when you're right, you're right.” says Shepard, again rubbing the back of her head as she ponders the source of the zapping. “So, where's this milking machine at then? The barn?” The quarians don't answer verbally, as their mouths appear to be incredibly addicted to Shepard's lactating milk, sucking on her erect nipples to get more of her nurturing fluids out of her sacks. Instead they nod to the commander, who realizes she has to walk all the way with these overgrown breasts, itself already a chore with the way she walked down the stairs. “Okay,” Shepard sighs, “let's get going then. Whenever you're ready, I mean.”

##

As they made their way up to the barn, Xen had asked Commander Shepard to remove her latex and overalls immediately, citing the fact she looks ridiculous with only being half dressed, and using the tabs on her nipples to keep the overall portion on her looked especially silly, although sexually enticing.

Now Shepard walks in the buff, trying her best to cover up her large breasts while Tali and Xen walk along either side of her, occasionally getting a taste of the commander's milky nectar when they fail to hold back their own temptations. The commander has to admit, however, it feels nice to have them worship her growing breasts like they are. She hasn't received this much attention in quite a while, not since she saved the galaxy from the Reapers. Once she thought it would be nice to avoid that kind of glory, now months later she's pleased to get a bit more of that while working on Xen's farm.

Finally at the barn, Shepard follows behind Xen and Tali to where the milk pump is located. Along the way Shepard pauses, finding the cow is still in place in her little area, while the female horse continues to plow away at her shapely backside. The commander shakes her head, wondering to herself if she thought that right. There's no way she could think that a cow would have a nice looking ass. Although it has to be reminded that the chip in her work hat has scrambled her thoughts, leaving her to think that the broken Miranda and Jack are actually a cow and horse, respectively.

"Commander?" Xen asks, noticing that Shepard has stopped in place, staring at the sexual activities of Miranda and Jack. "Is everything all right? You seem surprisingly into watching Beauty pound away at Bessie." This causes a giggle from Tali, the quarian engineer watching as the human commander's cheeks turn bright red.

"Wh-what? Me?" Shepard asks nervously, having been caught in the act. "No, I guess I just get confused. It's not everyday you see a horse…fucking a cow…"

"Well, Beauty does get around." Xen replies with a laugh. "We just let her do what she wants so that she can keep herself relieved."

Looking back at the two animals, Shepard asks the admiral, "Has she even stopped since she got in there? It really looks like they've been going at it for a while."

"As long as Bessie enjoys it, I see no reason to worry." The quarian admiral points to Miranda's expression, with Shepard noting the glazed look in the cow's eyes, rolled back in a hypnotic and broken daze while its tongue sticks out, somehow managing an obvious yet goofy smile on her lips as they remain open. 

"Well, I can't argue with the owner of the ranch." Shepard replies, though she's uncertain if that's her speaking or another jolt went through her system.

Tali grabs Shepard by the arm, dragging her in the direction of the milk pump. "Come on, Shepard." Tali says eagerly. "Let's test it out already!"

The commander is about to ponder aloud why they don't test it on what she still believes to be the actual cow, but she feels another shift in the hears of her mind, which tells her not to question the efforts and just roll with it. "Okay, sure. Lead the way." says the commander.

When they finally reach the stall, Shepard is pulled in by Tali to see the unusual milking device, which contains numerous clear suction tubes that seem intended for the use of a cow's udders, though the number of them appears to be more than normal for the average cow. Her eyes trace the trail of the tubes, noticing they all lead to another machine that contains empty milk bottles on a conveyor belt. "That…is a lot of bottles." Shepard says. "Are you sure you can get that much milk out of all this?" she asks, lifting her basketball sized breasts up and bouncing them about, the milk sloshing around inside her dairy bags.

Xen only laughs. "You can never be too sure, commander." she says, helping Tali lead Shepard over to the device. "And it's not as if we'll get all of this out in just one day."

After Shepard is down on her knees, held down for safety purposes by cuffs while her arms are tied behind her back, the quarians place the suction tubes onto the commander's giant milk bags, the human sucking on her lower lip as she feels a sensation going through her over the way her breasts are fed to the suction devices. After turning it on, Shepard gasps at the high volume vacuum feature, how strong it is against her perky nipples. She bites down on her lip, groaning at how the pump makes an attempt to force the milk out of her nipples, the mighty pull of the suck function forcing them to poke out further than they ever have before. Her teeth clench together, with her eyes rolling back as she feels the continued force of the pump, while the quarians watch on carefully as the milk starts to secrete from their human companion's tits. Though it doesn't come out in a squirt, the two aliens are still impressed with how much milk they manage to get from the commander, with enough of it pooling up inside the suction tubes.

“Nnnph...how long does this go on for?” Shepard groans, the intensity of the pump causing her breasts to vibrate. “I feel like we should have had enough milk by now.”

Xen has a laugh. “Don't be ridiculous, commander. Have a look for yourself.” Shepard turns to face the production line of milk bottles, the amount of milk pumped from her basketball sized mammaries barely fills up one bottle, hardly making it to the halfway point. “It's only been maybe five minutes, Shepard. Try to be a bit more patient.”

“I guess I could try to, but-AGH! Tali!” Were it not not for the cuffs holding her legs to the ground, Shepard would have jumped into the ceiling of the stall after feeling something touching against her ass. Able to turn her head, she looks back to see Tali feeding herself to Shepard's crotch, munching away at both her asshole and pussy. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Mmmph...sorry Shepard,” Tali says, managing to pull her face out of Shepard's ass long enough to speak while a trail of her saliva comes from between her lips and the commander's ass, “but your ass is looking really good right now. And I can't get a taste of your breast milk while it's sealed off by the pumps.” She then dives face first into Shepard's ass cheeks, moaning as her tongue continues to push into the anal cavity belonging to the commander. Xen can't help but giggle, watching as Shepard pivots her hips around while trying to push away from the engineer's tongue.

“Dammit, this isn't part of the job, is it?” Shepard grunts, still struggling to avoid Tali's tongue.

“Of course it is, Shepard, don't be silly.” Xen replies. “Everything we ask you to do is apart of the job. Even if it means getting a taste of your nectar.” The admiral winks to her engineer, managing to avoid Shepard's line of sight while doing so.

The work hat still atop Shepard's head jolts again, adding another piece of fury to Shepard's mind. However, she shakes this off quite easily. “Okay, you're right.” Shepard grunts, no longer fighting against Tali's tongue. “I did agree to help you guys out with a lot, so I shouldn't argue.”

Xen gently pats Shepard's head, trying not to knock the work hat off her. “That's a good girl. Keep working for us and things will go great for everyone involved.”

“Right. Got it, admiraHAl!” Shepard barks, feeling Tali's tongue push in deeper inside her asshole. She has no idea what's overcome these two, as she had never thought them to be so thoroughly sexual towards her in the past. Another jolt to her mind tells the commander that this is fine and normal, and there's nothing to be suspicious about. With that in mind the commander continues to let Tali play with her holes, her tongue pulling out to poke into her snatch, with Tali snaking in between the folds while her nostrils rest flat onto the lubed up asshole. Though the commander keeps her cool simply to do her job, she does find it a little odd when she can hear the quarian's nostrils flaring up, breathing in the scent of her backside. Her asshole wasn't that good, was it? Or perhaps the quarians see it as a delicatessen. Whatever the case it still feels wrong to Shepard...

Looking down at her breasts moments later, the commander sees that they've shrunken down quite a bit, with the milk pooling up a little better inside the tubes while she hears the production line moving about, seeing at least two bottles filled with her lactation. “How do you plan on selling that, by the way?” she asks Xen.

“Like all other milk, of course.” Xen explains. “I don't think most people are going to care if they're drinking regular cow milk or human milk. Their taste buds won't know the difference.” Shepard doesn't argue, fearing that disagreeing with the quarian admiral will only create another shock in her mind. Instead, she continues to indulge Tali's appetite, allowing her to eat out her muff while she continues to let her breast milk flourish for profit. She soon sees the efforts of her labor at work, as her milk soon begins to feed through the tubes quickly enough that the milk bottles fill up within seconds, bottling the tops up before moving onto the next empty bottle in line. Shepard is pleased with her work, though she wonders how it could have gone from such a slow process to a quick moving production like it had.

Staring back down at her breasts once more, she notices that the nipples have opened up wide enough to stick a finger inside, likely from all the suction forced onto her by the pumps. At least her breasts aren't as huge as they once were, now just barely above her normal size. Before she can watch them shrink back down to her regular cup size, Xen turns off the pump, making the commander feel unusually disappointed. “I think that will be enough for the day.” Xen says to Shepard, slowly pulling off the suction devices from her breasts. “You've given us quite a lot of milk, commander. You should be proud of yourself.” Tali says nothing, still too busy absorbing the scent of Shepard's ass while her tongue pushes into the snatch, swirling around against the cavern walls to collect her fluids.

After removing the tubes, Xen notices the large gaping hole on Shepard's nipples, the milk still leaking out of her breasts and making a trail that leads down her belly. “Goodness, that's a bit of a mess. I think I can actually stuff my fingers inside your holes.” The quarian admiral proceeds to do so, causing the commander to wince and bite her lower lip, with Xen tugging on the hole as if she were fingering Shepard's snatch. “But if it helps with faster production, I can't really argue with that. Though I do have a reward for you. Tali, come with me a moment.”

Finally pulling away from Shepard's ass long enough to breathe, Tali wipes off her chin and nods to her admiral, following behind while they leave the commander behind. For reasons she doesn't quite understand, Shepard doesn't try to budge or struggle out of her spot on the floor, not that she could to begin with as her hands are also tied up behind her back. But she does have to wonder what it is that the two quarians have in mind that she can consider a reward.

Soon Shepard watches as Xen and Tali return, the two quarian ladies showing up with fifteen inch long, extremely thick toy horse cocks as strapons around their bodies, otherwise dressed with absolutely nothing else on. A few blinks, and Commander Shepard sees them as real horse cocks, colored the same as their skin tones, even visualizing huge ball sacks whereas the toy rods have none on them. “W-Wait...” says a startled and confused Shepard. “Why do you guys have horse cocks all of a sudden? Where did they come from?”

“It's a long story, commander.” Tali says casually, walking behind Shepard. While she unties her former superior's arms, she uses her foot to push into the back of Shepard's head, bringing her onto her hands and knees while keeping her in place. “But yes, this is the reward for your letting us milk you for profit. A good, neat little fucking of your body.”

The commander sighs. “Okay, sure. Lay it on me then, girls.” She sticks her rear in the air, giving it a wiggle without prompt for the quarian engineer. Tali guides her giant member between Shepard's ass cheeks, pushing the tip deep inside her asshole. As she feels the thickness of her cock stretch her anal cavern out, the commander cries out with her teeth clenched together, eyes wide as she stares up at Xen's horse cock, watching the admiral wave it about. The superior quarian then shoves the cock into Shepard's mouth, forcing it open wide enough that she can manage to push it in while barely stretching out the female human's jaw. Shepard's eyes grow wide, a small tear trickling down her cheek while some saliva dribbles down her chin, not having expected her day to go like this ever since she woke up. As the quarians push further into her body, Shepard swears she feels her throat pushed out by Xen's piece, while Tali's member pushes against her stomach lining, visibly showing up as the tip pokes against her belly button. The commander's eyes go wide as she feels her throat stretched the further in Xen goes, with the thickness going further out the deeper she gets. Grabbing at her throat, Shepard gags and chokes on the extremely long member, breathing through her nostrils as she tries to keep herself conscious during this process.

Soon enough, Shepard almost has a heart attack when she sees the tip of Tali's cock poke out of her mouth, the commander alarmed yet surprised that it can even go that deep within her. This also causes her throat to stretch out even further, making it especially hard for the commander to breathe properly. It doesn't take long after this for Admiral Xen's long thick horse cock to come out the other end as well, with the quarian engineer seeing her tip coming out of Shepard's ass. The human commander cries out as she feels the large rod stretch her asshole out, with more tears forming at her ducts as her body is forced to endure the stretching that these once alien allies have in store for her. She can feel both large shafts pushing down against her stomach lining, sloppy though it may look, creating the illusion that she may be pregnant with how they hang alongside her belly. The worst part is that Shepard could feel the stimulation of these rods as the quarians jut against her holes, aroused by the way they use her for their own pleasure.

As she allows the quarians to keep the rods through her body, stretching her holes out to better accommodate for their gigantic sizes, Shepard feels her pussy swelling up, a sense of puffiness coming from her muff. She couldn't figure out why this would occur, but she does grow extra horny from the way the aliens play with her body like a jar of Play-Doh. Never in her life had she felt this unusual sort of treatment with the reapers, though it certainly feels much more challenging compared to the years long war she had with that particular alien species.

While the two pound away at Shepard's body, Tali and Xen slowly lean into one another, their skin covered in beads of sweat, smiling as if they had never experienced such a sensation before in their lives. With both having the same idea in mind, Tali and Xen close in on the other until their lips lock up, with Xen pushing her tongue into Tali's mouth, their hands remaining on Shepard as they continue to pound away at her body, holding onto the rough rhythm they had since the start of riding the commander. Shepard can barely see the two quarians making out, given the way her throat has stiffened up from the two giant rods forcing their way through her body, but she grows curious by their actions.

This session with the quarians lasts quite a while, with Shepard's mind soon swarming with the same fantasies she had the night before, fixating on the idea of being a cow girl and having a horse fuck her raw. It turns out she's part way there, only needing actual horses and not just two females with horse cocks, but she'll take the satisfaction wherever she can.

After enough time has passed, Shepard feels the two cocks grinding against her vagina through the anal cavity, creating friction through her anus in order to pleasure her muff. She breathes heavily through her nostrils, eyes rolled back as she feels the urge to cum rising within her body. Soon enough, she growls and gargles out spit bubbles around the two horse shafts, having reached her peak thanks to the toy horse cocks. Her pussy squirts out clear fluids onto the hay beneath her, creating a little puddle on the dirt buried underneath. Both Xen and Tali watch on with gleeful expressions, watching as the once dignified Shepard blasts her juices out of her vaginal canal, making a mess of her legs as the fun splashes back, with a few small trails trickling down her inner thighs.

Meanwhile, in Shepard's scrambled mind, she still thinks the toy cocks are real, believing them to be apart of the quarian women. With this in her cognitive thoughts, she can feel the imaginative seed flourishing between the horse cocks, watching as the jizz from Tali's rod sprays out of her mouth like a fountain, while visualizing Xen's spunk coming out of her ass. She only wishes she could feel all that jizz inside her belly, filling it up immensely while bloating herself up like a balloon…

After her squirting climax reaches its end, Xen and Tali pull out of the commander, then help her to her feet, carrying Shepard back to the homestead. "Well Shepard," says Zen to the worn out human, "I hope you enjoyed our cocks today, because that's going to become yet another of your daily chores."

"Wonderful…" says the exhausted Shepard, trying to regain her breath as the quarians help her leave the barn.

##

The next morning, after a long rest from such a tiring day, Commander Shepard stretches her arms out, having had a wonderful rest before preparing for the next day's work. She finds herself top heavy yet again, but things feel a bit different.

After checking her balance, Shepard looks at the nearest mirror in her room, shocked at the woman staring back at her. Not only did her breasts grow to basketball sized proportions yet again, but now she has a second pair growing underneath. Even more horrifying, on her lower stomach she sees four tiny nubs sprouting out of her body, with little droplets of milk leaking out.

"What…what the hell is going on here?!" Shepard shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

“Xen! Tali! I need you to see-WHOA!”

As the two quarians sit down for their morning breakfast, they pause when they first heard the blood curdling cries of their guest, the former Commander Shepard. Then they had heard the redhead call on them by name, and before she could finish her sentence, the many thuds of one falling down the stairs, with many pained grunts along the way. Racing to the steps, Tali and Xen rush to find the commander down on the floor, laying on her back at the bottom of the stairs.

“Commander, are you well?” Xen asks, bending over to examine Shepard rather than help her to her feet. “Did you trip, perhaps?”

“Urgh...no, I'm fine, don't help me...” Shepard grunts, pushing herself up off the floor. After dusting off her naked skin, she says to her hosts, “No, I'm not okay. Apparently my boobs grew back out overnight, and not only that, but LOOK!” The commander holds up her giant basketball sized glands, revealing another set of breasts laying beneath them. The quarians look on, impressed with the mounds that Shepard sports, while Tali tries to silence a delighted giggle from herself. “And that's not all!” Pointing down at her lower belly, Shepard indicates the four tiny little nubs that almost resemble that of nipples. “This is...getting too weird for me, guys. Is there something going on that I should know about?”

As the commander complains about her sudden change in appearance, Admiral Xen notices that the cowboy hat that includes the brainwashing chip had fallen off Shepard's head during her long and painful fall. After grabbing it from the ground, Xen pats Shepard's shoulders, gently and subtly returning the hat back to its mantle. “I think you're overreacting, commander.” she says to the rather buxom redhead. “I don't see much change in you at all.”

Shepard turns to Xen, leering at the quarian admiral. “How can you say that?” asks the commander in a stubborn tone. “I have two sets of tits growing off my chest, with one much heavier than the other. My center of gravity has shifted IMMENSELY, and that makes it goddamn impossible for me to move! Look! I can barely stand under my own power thanks to this!” As she stumbles towards the wall, the commander points to her four breasts, with Tali catching her so that she doesn't go bouncing all over the place. “There's something wrong about this farm, and I'd like to know what!”

Xen sighs, her arm going around Shepard's shoulders as she tries to rest her hand atop the human's massive mammaries. “Shepard, I assure you, whatever it is you think you're seeing, it's all in your mind. You just had one too many drinks last evening when we celebrated our hundredth milk bottle produced, thanks to you, of course.”

“Er, yes.” Tali says in agreement with her admiral. “You must be crazy, thinking that a human having two sets of breasts isn't normal. How do you forget your own anatomy?”

Before Shepard can argue any further, she feels a jolt going into her mind, the chip within the cowboy hat setting something off inside her. After her body tenses up, contorting after such an uncomfortable blast of electricity hits her, the human commander calms down, sighing to herself. “Okay, yeah...yeah, I think you're right.” she says. “Humans always have two sets of tits and...yeah, I guess we can call that an udder growing out down there.” She pokes at the four nubs on her lower stomach, nodding to herself. “Yup, that seems right. There is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about that.”

“Of course not, Shepard.” Tali giggles, nuzzling her head onto the commander's shoulder. “You humans always were the odd ones out of all the races in the galaxy.”

“Yeah, that's...that's true, isn't it?” The commander pauses for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck. She had said that without any sort of jolt going into her body, convincing her that what she had believed prior to this was not true. Such an odd feeling to have...

“Well, we do have a lot of work to do,” Xen says, her tiny hand managing to knead into Shepard's giant jugs, “but if you don't mind, commander, I'd love to have a taste of your milk. We seemed to run out of it over night. Very strange.” The admiral winks to her engineer, the both of them knowing it to be all a lie.

“Okay, sure. Help yourself. Pick a nipple, I guess.” The commander nonchalantly holds up her milk bags, with Xen and Tali giggling in delight. Perhaps they would like to lap at the udders as they start to grow, or try the new set of breasts to get an idea of what the commander's lactose treat would taste like after sitting in underboob sweat for so long. They soon squat down low enough to reach Shepard's new fun bags, pushing the first set of breasts up with their heads as they attempt to reach the nipples with their mouths. The commander moans, oddly turned on by the way that the quarian's feast on her newest assets, sucking on the milk as it slowly drips out.

Xen and Tali have a field day, the flavor of sweat from being under Shepard's first set of chest udders on their lips. To the quarians it's a delightful little snack, one that they would rather enjoy for a lifetime over the eggs and bacon that they make on a daily basis from the actual animals on the farm. The filthy odor adds to the breast milk taste, something that neither of them had ever expected. To their alien taste buds, it becomes the snack of a lifetime. The female aliens glance at one another with nodding heads, keeping their mouths latched onto the human's tits. Using their hands, they start to knead and squeeze at Shepard's gazongas, the commander gasping as a result of sensitive play with her chesticles.

Minutes pass at Tali and Xen continue to suck up all the milk Shepard has, barely even shrinking them down by an inch. The commander herself even begins to tweak the top set of nipples, humming away as she takes in the pleasuring nature of the quarians and their hospitable nature. Soon enough, the purple ladies let their lips leave the commander's nipples, which continue to lactate even without the sucking force of their expert mouths.

"Mmm, Shepard, you're SUCH a wonderful tasting sow!" Tali says, licking her lips of the sweaty milk.

"A sow…?" asks the commander, confused by the statement.

"She means cow, my dear commander." Xen assures the female human, patting her hand over the growing basketball sized breast. "Tali, a sow is more like a pig, as in what you'll become if you continue to drink the commander's milk like one."

"Yes, admiral." Tali says with an annoyed groan.

"Now may be the best time to get to work," Xen says to Shepard, "are you ready for more milking, commander?"

"I…guess? I haven't eaten anything yet." Shepard replies, realizing that she hadn't eaten much since arriving on Rannoch. It then dawns on the commander that she seems to have such odd transformations on her in spite of this.

With that brought to Xen's attention, the admiral rests her finger on her chin, tapping away to ponder what she should do. "Hm…you could likely use a new work uniform anyway, considering you've outgrown that old one."

"That…would be nice…" As if the commander had forgotten she's completely naked before the two quarians, she uses her hands to cover up the top set of nipples, despite her awareness that there's so much more to cover up now. "But really, admiral, maybe some of my own milk? Or eggs? Bacon, even?"

A seductive hum escapes Xen's lips, looking at Shepard with a smirk. Her attention briefly shifts to Tali, ordering the engineer, "Tali, be a dear and go grab Shepard's new uniform to her. I'll give her a nice little feeding in the meantime."

"Absolutely, admiral." Tali says gleefully, rushing off to get Shepard something new to wear. After the young engineer has left, Xen pushes down on the commander's shoulder, bringing the morphed human onto her knees. As the admiral laughs at the redhead, she stands before her, undressing herself to reveal a naked purple body, with vaginal folds that are already dripping with juices.

"Do you like what you see, Shepard?" asks the admiral. "Does my pussy look delicious to you? Don't you want to just eat me out, savor my snatch for your morning meal?"

A jolt comes from the cowboy hat atop the commander's head, one that causes a brief twitch in her body. Her mind tells her to eat the admiral out, leaving Shepard's mouth drooling at she leans into the quarian muff. The commander breathes through her nostrils, watching as the juices have left a wet, sticky arch around her crotch, causing it to glisten wonderfully in the morning light that enters through the house's window. Unable to hold back her cravings, Shepard dives into Xen's snatch, the sudden tongue flicking causing the admiral to shiver. Xen's eyes roll back as she sucks on her lower lip, feeling the intense nature of Shepard as she eats her snatch. She had no idea this human female would be so eager to swallow her juices just because she hadn't been offered a proper meal since arriving.

After licking her lips of the dripping saliva, Xen says to the still licking commander, "Ooh, fuck, Shepard. You have such a wonderful use of your tongue. I hope all humans are as talented with eating my shaved carpet as you are…hmmmph…"

Shepard says nothing in response, her tongue too enamored with the quarian's snatch to speak. Without a proper way to describe the flavor of her juices, the commander finds it addicting, unable to remove her tongue from the purple vaginal folds. Soon Shepard reaches around Xen's hips, grabbing at her ass to push herself further inside of the admiral. The commander moans as her tongue presses between the folds, managing to slither into the quarian tunnel for her treat. Xen sighs heavily, doing her best to maintain balance when the commander's massive breasts push into her shins.

Soon Admiral Xen finds herself pushed against the wall in front of the steps, with Shepard inching forwards on her knees to keep herself close to that sweet tasting quarian muff. The juices start to trickle down the tunnel walls of her pussy, with the commander slurping hard to get that addicting fluid in her throat. The double breasted female soon finds herself slurping hard on Xen's cavern, sucking up the fluids as best she can while they make a mess of her chin. Enjoying the way Shepard eats and drinks her fluids, the admiral tweaks her nipples, sighing aloud as she feels the tension building up in her loins...

In a sudden gasp, Xen realizes that she's losing her dominance, allowing Shepard to very easily take control of her. Reminding herself that she needs to maintain her role on this ranch, the admiral starts to buck her hips against Shepard's face, the redhead's eyes widening as she feels the purple alien's groin jutting away at her mouth. She grits her teeth while staring down at Shepard, watching her eyes stare up with a begging expression, as if she wanted so much more than just a few drops.

The admiral seems to grant her wish, as moments later she cries out while holding the commander's face close to her snatch. Her knees bend slightly as her purple body tenses up, growling once her fluids splash out of her muff. Shepard glubs against Xen's body when her face is drenched in a torrent of cum, not expecting the admiral to be so giving towards her. The fluids cascade down Shepard's growing tits, making a mess of her naked body that pools up at her feet. When Xen lets go of her head, Shepard gasps for breath, her chests heaving and lactating as she almost spits out the alien fluids.

Fanning her face, Xen grins wickedly as she rests against the wall, satisfied with her climax. “Mmmm, yes, Shepard, your mouth is wonderful.” says the admiral, her fingers running down her naked torso down to her clit. “Hopefully we can continue to keep it in good use.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” asks the commander, cocking her head to the side.

Before Xen can give a reply, Tali has returned from her mission, holding up what is apparently Shepard's new uniform. “Here we go, commander. You should be much more comfy in something like this.”

After being handed the outfit, Shepard looks at it with perplexed eyes. When she holds it up, all that's there are a pair of crotchless leggings and two gloves that go all the way up to her shoulders, both patterned after a cow. “This is my uniform?”

Xen nods, “Of course, commander. As your duties are now practically to be milked rather than do the milking, we thought it best to give your uniform something that would fit that job better.”

“It's just gloves and leggings.” Shepard notes. “I'll still be practically naked, guys.”

“Yeah, but you were practically naked yesterday when we pumped your boobs for milk yesterday, yes?” asks Tali. “So this will fit things a little bit better.”

Before Shepard can object, another jolt comes from the chip in her hat, calming the human woman before she can go against the grain of the quarians. “Well, I guess if it helps you guys out enough, it can't hurt.” Standing up from her spot on the floor, Shepard starts to put on the barely decent uniform, which shows off her bare essentials quite well. It's not until she realizes how tight the leggings are that the commander becomes aware of her hips, which seem to have widened overnight as well. She believes she once heard a drunk turian call what she has now 'birthing hips'. “This is a little weird.” Shepard says. “I'm too aware of my own naked body. Are we really going to travel to the barn like this?” Another jolt from the chip. “Yes. Yes we are.” says Shepard, correcting herself.

“Very good, commander.” Xen says, hooking a collar and leash to Shepard's throat. “Now follow us.” They head out of the house, with the admiral once again not bothering to dress back up.

After the quarians take Shepard to the barn, leading her by the leash, they take her into the stall occupied by Miranda, herself dressed in similar attire. The chip in Shepard's hat only allows her to see the Cerberus agent as a cow, unaware of the reality of what the quarians are truly up to. She does find it a bit odd that she isn't in the same stall as yesterday, but she does notice the equipment has been moved to here. “Hey, what's going on?” Shepard asks. “How come you have me next to Bessie here?”

“We thought it would be a good idea to have you both working together.” Xen says with a chuckle. “You're both being milked, so it's fair that you act in tandem, milking you both for what you're worth.”

“Moo...” says Miranda.

Another jolt comes from the chip, causing Shepard's thoughts to change once again. Though for a brief moment she sees Miranda in place of a rather sexy cow, the false vision returns to her eyes, leaving her oblivious still. Following the polite orders of the admiral and her engineer, Shepard gets into place next to the woman she perceives to be a cow, kneeling at her side with her two sets of mammaries dangling off the ground. Tali grabs the milk pump, connecting each one to her former leader's nipples, including the four below her stomach that slowly form an udder. While taking deep breaths, Shepard tries her best to mentally prepare for when her quarian friends turn the machine on, ready to go. Once it's been activated, Shepard hears the cow next to her moo like wild, as if she were getting off to the vibrations caused by the milking machines, but then again, so does the commander. She bites down on her lower lip, with vibrating moans escaping through chattered teeth, while the machine pumps the milk out of her nipples. The milk travels through tubes until it reaches its destination, which is an assembly line of milk bottles that the quarians plan to use in order to sell and market human breast milk to potential buyers and grocery stores.

While the machines continue to create hard vibrations against her nipples, Commander Shepard rolls her eyes back, feeling the sensation of joy through her body. Though her face doesn't show this emotion, she's taking pleasure in being milked like a cow, her mind too focused on having these large milk jugs depleted of their milk. Hopefully then she can have proper balance once more, although she's aware that these birthing hips may never go away. Looking over at what she perceives to be a cow, Shepard hears Miranda moo loudly, though not in a normal way for a milked animal like herself. Every sound that came out of her mouth seemed to indicate that she didn't just enjoy the process, but rather...she enjoyed it sexually.

The sounds she makes remind her of the many times on the Normandy when the crew would get together in sexual escapades, horny as they were during the war on the reapers. In particular she recalls the orgies that Miranda Lawson hosted, often finding the Cerberus agent the center of attention during all of that. The raven haired Aussie made the most spectacular sounds when she had been reamed by all cummers, the noises acting like music to her ears. The commander gets this same sensation from Bessie, making her wonder...

Shepard's cowboy hat creates another jolt to her mind, shaking the thought off as well. There's no way this cow could be Miranda in any way, she reminds herself. But the sounds become intoxicating to her ears, creating more pleasure in her milked body. She had to wonder, however...just how much could the cow understand? It couldn't be that this cow is sentient, or at least aware of what's being said around her. Sucking her lower lip, the commander begins to feel desires that she had never felt until now. Even she can admit that the sexual craving is an odd one, yet the desire remains in her mind while the milking process continues. Given she's been in the same position for almost a half hour, she feels a need to change it up just enough to keep things interesting. With all the courage she can muster, Commander Shepard orders the cow, “Kiss me.”

“M-Moo?” Miranda turns to Shepard, blushing after hearing such a remark. Tali and Xen can see that though the Cerberus agent's mind may be long gone, acting like the cow they want her to, she still has some sense of understanding the commander. Perhaps she's further into the mind set than they had previously thought...

“I said kiss me, you fucking cow.” Shepard says again. “Give me...give me some kind of passion...” Miranda stares on as she sees the commander lean into her, uncertain how to handle this. Looking at her masters, themselves fingering one another as they watch the milking process, Xen gives the former Cerberus agent a nod, allowing her to give in to Shepard's desire. Miranda leans into Shepard, their tongues meeting up in the center between them. The two hum loudly, with the agent still seeing Shepard as human, while the commander can't believe that her mind has stooped so low as to making out with a cow, and finding it increasingly hot.

Watching on not too far away, Xen and Tali watch the two humans make out, enjoying the way Shepard's breasts dangle in the air, swinging under her while the suction devices carry the milk from her eight nipples through the tubes and into the milk vat, while Miranda only has the one set of massive mammaries, her own device carrying her lactation into a separate vat. The quarians moan with pleasure as they finger one another, their digits becoming coated in their clear fluids. The sight of these two voluptuous creatures sparks lust in the quarians, something they are quite familiar with, having been intimate with themselves, as well as the 'help' provided by Miranda and Jack.

Turning to face one another, now hot and bothered by the steamy action of milked humans making out with each other, Tali and Xen begin to make out as well, the quarian beauties moaning as they lock lips, with their tongues pushing into one another. Despite having watched Miranda on several occasions and Shepard just twice now, the visuals of human milking never fail to arouse the quarians, their libidos quite high since being able to breathe their planet's air once again.

While she continues to make out with Miranda, Shepard gets a glimpse of the two purple aliens out the side of her eye, watching on as Xen forces herself on Tali, the pair falling onto the hay covered ground. Xen still has her lips on top of the engineer, her hands squeezing down atop her breasts with firmness, giving dominance for Tali to recognize. Kneeing the engineer's groin, the admiral feels Tali's wetness on her skin, knowing just how moist her fellow quarian can get. The actions of the quarians starts to make Shepard increasingly wet, her pussy aching for attention while her milk jugs continue to release the nonpasteurized substance into the milk vats for future profits. The need to have her snatch played with rises, with Shepard's moans growing louder as she continues to play with the cow's tongue, wondering if the female bovine has the same urge. Would she herself be willing to eat out a cow like that...?

The sounds that come out of Shepard's mouth soon change. Rather than sounding like moans, or even words, when trying to get the attention of her quarian friends, the commander can only make one sound. And that sound is, “Moo!”

The sound catches the quarians off guard, parting their lips from one another while a string of saliva forms between them. “She said moo!” Xen says with excitement. “Tali, did you hear that? Our newest cow just went moo!”

“I heard it myself, admiral.” Tali says, watching Shepard with delighted eyes. “I can't believe it only took a few days. Even Miranda took a matter of weeks before she bowed to the programming.”

“Moo?” asks Shepard, raising an eyebrow at the quarians. The chip in her cowboy hat sparks again, causing the commander to forget hearing that. Her mind seems to focus instead on “Bessie” which is what she knows Miranda by thanks to all the reprogramming.

“Oh, nothing, my cute little cow.” Xen says, pinching Shepard's cheek. “But I think for finally conforming to everything we've been wanting you to do, it's time for a nice little reward, wouldn't you agree, Tali?”

“Of course, admiral.” Tali says with a smile. Reaching into her vaginal folds, the quarian engineer grunts as she pushes knuckle deep, soon pulling out a rather odd looking whistle. “This should get her attention.”

“...You know that Jack is just in the next stall over, right?” Xen asks.

“...I forgot.” Tali says, slightly embarrassed. Pushing the whistle back inside her snatch, Tali rushes off into the next stall, bringing over the still latex-bound Jack, her hands and feet still wearing horse hooves over them. Shepard recalls this as the Black Beauty from when she first arrived to Rannoch, recalling the large horse phallus that Xen had fucked herself with. The horse looks no different, even managing to maintain the large erection from that day. Thoughts cross Shepard's mind, causing the commander to ponder if that giant rod ever actually died down, when in reality it's just Jack with a massive horse toy strapped around her waist.

Moving behind Shepard, Admiral Xen takes special note of Shepard's dripping pussy, examining just how wet her transformed human is. Sticking her fingers up the cooter, Xen watches as Shepard jumps, releasing a loud “MOOOO!” from her mouth. Xen laughs, having a quick taste of the fluids to see for herself how the commander's flavor settles with her. “She's certainly delicious.” Xen says to Tali. “She should be lubricated enough to handle Jack. Bring her around, Tali.”

“Sure thing, Admiral.” Tali replies, tugging on Jack's restraints to bring her behind the bovine commander. The hooves that Jack wears, positioning her to look and walk in similar fashion to that of a horse, clop against the hay covered ground, giving Shepard a proper indication of where she's at. Still seeing the ponified Jack as a real female horse, the hypnotized Shepard raises her backside in order to properly adjust to the height difference between them. Even to her eyes, Jack could see how much Shepard's snatch begs to be played with, the juices quickly dripping out to form a puddle in the dirt and hay at her knees.

Holding the toy shaft up for Jack, Tali guides the flat tip up to Shepard's oozing muff, pushing it against the folds. The redhead commander shivers when she feels it pressing into her, with the sensitive and puffy nature that her vagina has become thanks to the widening of her hips. Using her alien hands, the quarian engineer spreads Shepard's pussy open wide, helping in pushing the toy horse rod inside her body, beginning the stretching process of her baby maker. The former commander moos loudly, her eyes wide with fear as the toy beast stretches her tunnels outward, attempting to make space for itself within the morphing bovine.

Shepard's gloved hands claw at the ground beneath her, grabbing at the hay while leaving markings in the dirt. Never before in her life has she felt such girth inside her pussy, arousing her to heights she had never thought possible. The milk in her eight nipples starts to release at a faster rate, not because of the suction devices, but with how the commander squeezes her chest muscles out. Miranda watches on, blinking profusely. At first she simply sees her former commander, not that she recognizes her, taking the cock of a futa horse. Within seconds she sees not a woman with four huge breasts and four nipples that slowly transform into giant udders, but another cow that looks almost exactly like her, with a tuft of red hair growing between her horns. And yes, she is still getting reamed by a futa female horse.

Though it takes some time, the mooing Shepard feels Jack's toy cock pushing against her stomach lining, stretching her skin out so that the quarian farmers can see for themselves how far their precious pony can go inside her. The tip pokes just under the second row of breasts, causing Shepard to skip in her moos when her body bounces with every thrust. In her mind, the shaft connected to the horse is real, managing to feel veins throbbing where none are. An oozing sensation dribbles out of the hole in the horse cock, yet in reality there is nothing inside it. For the commander, it's hard to imagine the world is not at all what she's seeing, yet every jolt from the chip in her hat tells her what is the reality, and she rolls along with it.

Jack as well only sees a cow before her, one with the slickest pussy she's had the opportunity to feel. Believing the toy horse rod to be apart of her body, the former Subject Zero thrusts harder into Shepard's backside, a loud neigh coming from her gagged mouth. Soon enough the pounding she giver her former commander become much more aggressive, as if she herself can feel the need to release her load within the cow's snatch. Her eyes roll back as the throbbing in her cock continues, veins pumping quickly as her shaft tells her that she needs to release as well.

Finally succumbing to the imaginary feelings of her shaft, Jack gives Shepard one final hard push that knocks the hat off of the commander's head, giving the loudest neigh that anyone in that stall has ever heard. With the feeling of cum flowing into her pussy, Shepard moos loudly, her nipples blasting the milk out of her nipples at full force, almost filling the suction cups attached to her breasts. The reality of the commander is that the horse has blasted its load within her womb, causing her belly to expand outwards, giving her the appearance of a nine month pregnant woman. The quarian's, watching all of this unfold, scissor one another while taking pleasure in the action, their fluids splashing about as they grind their muffs together.

After the imaginary flow of cum has stopped inside her, Shepard sighs with a happy grin on her face, her tongue sticking out and drooling. Her fluids dribble out of her puffy cunt after Jack pulls back, cascading into a larger puddle at her knees. For a moment, the former commander has an expression of hypnotic happiness, as if she knows she'll be enjoying this new life of milking for as long as it lasts.

But then Shepard feels somewhat lightheaded, dazed not from the experience, but a lack of her on her head. All of the reprogramming that had been done to the commander slowly becomes undone without it, save for the fact she can't properly speak English anymore. Xen and Tali realize this as well, with the engineer scurrying to put that hate back on the redhead's head. But she and Xen are still pounding at each other's snatches despite this, giving Shepard ample time to realize where she is.

And then Shepard looks in horror at her hands, seeing that they are no longer human, but hooves like the cow she's being milked to be.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" cries out Shepard.


	4. Chapter 4

“Admiral, shouldn't we put the hat back on her head?”

“Nonsense, Tali. This is much more fun. The world the thought she knew is now shattering, so she may as well see it before her mind is completely overtaken.”

With the cowboy hat no longer resting atop her head, Commander Shepard looks at her hands, which are now hooves, having suddenly changed before her eyes without any warning. This helpful little trip meant to get the admiral's ranch up and running has certainly taken its variety of weird and unusual turns; aside from the fact that she's still growing the nipples of an udder on her stomach, plus the enlarged breasts that seem to keep growing no matter how much milk is made, or the second row of breasts she now has...

“MooooOOOOOOOO!”

There's also the fact that she can no longer speak in words, only the howls of a female bovine.

“Moo...” says a sad Miranda Lawson, who is kneeling right next to the transforming commander. Shepard looks at her former colleague, noticing that she isn't as changed as she is. She merely wears the horns of a cow, as well as her breasts being as large as they are. No second row, no udder...no, wait, they just popped out of her as well. Odd timing, that.

“My, look at that.” Xen says, finally moving away from Tali during their scissoring session. “It seems our Bessie has finally grown an udder. Tali, grab another milk pump, we're going to need it.”

“Yes, admiral, just...one second...” Tali, still feeling a desire for release, lays back as her fingers rub frantically over her snatch, moving frequently enough that she creates a fountain of an orgasm, arching her hips into the air to create the full effect while she howls away like a banshee. Xen sighs, her alien butt shaking as she walks over to the spare milk pump.

“If you want something done right, you might as well do it yourself.” she mutters, using the device to hook up Miranda's newly grown udders to the pumps. “At least I know you love your new home, isn't that right, Bessie?”

“Moo...” Miranda says, nodding her head at the admiral.

As Shepard watches the quarian admiral hook up their former ally to the milking machines, she moos in surprise, having forgotten that Jack, in her pony bondage outfit, still has her fake cock inside her snatch. The biotic, still believing herself to be a futa horse plowing into a cow, continues to ream Shepard's snatch, the large toy rod pushing against her stomach lining. The commander fails to dig her hooves into the ground, still adjusting to them as they remain new to her being. Her body tenses up as she tries to take this large, black toy cock, not at all comfy with what's being put inside her, or its length for that matter.

“Aw, Shepard, is everything all right?” asks Xen, petting the commander's red hair. “When you were under the influence of our hat, you seemed to like it quite a lot.”

“Mooo!” groans Shepard, the crown of the toy poking hard against the top of her stomach.

“Well there's no need to be rude about it, commander.” Xen sighs. “Or…should I call you COWmander Shepard now?" She laughs at her own joke, only to return to a more calm tone once she realizes nobody else is laughing with her. "Still, at least your transformation is coming along well enough. I see you have horns now. Even Miranda doesn't have those, we had to put a headband on her to simulate that effect.”

Upon looking closer at Miranda, Shepard sees this to be true, that the horns, nor the cow ears, are natural to her. They're placed there by means of a headband, something the commander hadn't noticed until now. But that could just be due to the fact she had thought all this time that Miranda was an actual cow, and not just some former Cerberus agent made to be one for the quarian ladies.

“You should be happy, commander!” Xen says, giving Shepard's ass a good slap that somehow causes her udder to fully develop. “You're getting slowly better at being a cow than her. Isn't that what's important here?”

“MOO!” Shepard and Miranda shout in unison, causing Xen to roll her eyes.

“My apologies for trying to look on the bright side in all of this.” Xen sighs.

Tali, still under a self-delivered sex coma, slowly rises up to her feet, regaining her breath as she addresses her superior. “Admiral, maybe we should work harder on getting Shepard fully transformed.” she suggests. “Human milk may sell like hotcakes, but we could still do just as well with the normal milk market.”

“We'll see, Tali.” Xen says, patting the engineer's shoulder. “I think I'm going to go grab my toy now and give Shepard a good skewering. Jack can only do so much with the equipment we've given her.”

The engineer laughs, tweaking her nipples. “You just didn't want her to have the biggest cock on the ranch.”

Xen cackles before leaving the barn. “And what of it? The other help could use some punishment as well, don't you think?”

After her superior leaves the barn, Tali sighs as she looks over at Shepard, her body tensing up with the way Jack plows the cock against her stomach lining. The udder underneath her body swings about, with the pumping devices making loud, clanging sounds as they move about in the air. Scratching her chin as she watches Shepard's body take so much of Jack's fake horse cock, she starts to grow curious about the commander's new physique. Does the milk taste the same no matter where it comes from? Or is it human lactation from her breasts, while the udder secretes cow milk?

Curious, Tali kneels to the side of the commander, eager to get a taste of her former ally while her pussy drips out her fluids. She looks at the amount of the sweet, tasty beverage coming through the tubes, impressed with the commander's output. "Sorry, admiral." Tali says to herself as she unhooked the tubes. "But I must satisfy my own curiosity."

First, Tali removes the tubes from Shepard's upper breasts, the nipples dribbling out the milk that she seeks to try for herself. The engineer rolls into her back, positioning her head so that her mouth meets with the nipple. Before she even opens her mouth, the quarian feels the human nectar drip onto her face, her nostrils getting a scent of the flavor. Though she's already aware of the taste of Shepard's lactation, she needs another sampling of it to compare to the source of her cow fluids.

Holding onto the massive mammaries before her, Tali squeezes in on the jiggly mound of flesh, kneading into it to get more than a few drops from her former commander. The quarian engineer manages to suction her lips onto the pink nub, sucking on it with all her might as she tastes the small droplets of milk as they slide into her throat. Upon swallowing, Tali wagers that it tastes surprisingly sweet for something that comes from humans, sort of like the milk in a used cereal bowl, with the sugar residue mixed in. It's quite delectable to Tali's sense of taste, making her want even more from Shepard.

When she bites into the sensitive pink tip, Shepard cries out with another loud "Moooooo!" Her body is already being tortured by Jack and her massive toy schlong, with her stomach lining pushed against with all the strength the biotic can muster. The fact she's now aware of how much of this ranch is a lie, as well as how much that hat apparently reprogrammed her thoughts in order to go along with everything the quarians wanted her to do, really upset her. But considering she now has hooves for hands and lacks the strength to balance two sets of gigantic breasts and an udder, payback doesn't seem to be in the cards for her right this moment.

Tali pops her mouth off of Shepard's nipple, coughing as she tries to regain her breath. She can't explain what just happened, but all she knows is that suddenly the milk starts to blast out more profusely from her mammary, too much for her to ingest at the speed she had been. The quarian engineer takes deep breaths while she holds her stomach, feeling a slight swelling as it occurs within her belly. She asks herself if she's growing out a little, but she swears she hadn't been drinking all that much so quickly, could she?

Pausing to shift her body over, Tali finds herself at the second set of breasts, bringing her lips up for a taste of that feeding organ as well. Much like she had anticipated, there isn't much difference between the first row and the second row, though she swears the first set has a much sweeter flavoring compared to this. She leans her head back under the first set, mouth open wide as she catches the continued dripping of the white creamy substance. After enough time comparing the two, Tali deduces that they're very similar to one another. But she finds herself more focused on that second set of human tits…

Holding the massive shoulder boulder close to her mouth, Tali continues to suckle on the nipple, humming in blissful delight as she tries to savor every drop before she swallows it down her throat. Much like the first set of tits, however, she soon finds the flow of milk to be too quick for her to catch, yet again choking on the liquid that Shepard feeds her. "Keelah…" Tali gasps, her voice sounding hoarse after so much coughing. "I need to be more careful, or this will make a mess…"

Leaving the lactating tits running, with the milky substance making a mess of the hay covered floor, Tali finally moves on to the commander's udders, having been especially curious of the flavor it would provide unpasteurized. Laying back once more, the quarian engineer tugs on the nipples, causing Shepard to grunt loudly. The commander still feels her hole poked hard by Jack, with the tip managing to push up between her second set of breasts. The commander's eyes especially grow wide when she feels something forming at her tail bone. Much to her surprise…it's a tail. One that cows often grow, which they use to swat away flies from their rump. In this case, the commander decides to try and swat away Jack, having no need for this abuse of her stomach lining any further.

As she swings her tail into the biotic's latex covered backside, Shepard hears Jack moaning and yelping through her ball gag, hearing slurps against the rubber device, as if she's trying to regain the saliva that dribbles out of her lips. But the swatting does nothing to curb the horse girl's pounding of Shepard, as it only grows harder and harder. "Moooo!" Shepard shouts, realizing that this only encourages Jack, pleasing her more than anything she's done so far. The pony girl becomes much more aggressive with her thrusts, pumping the toy cock harder into Shepard's stomach, pushing the skin out further the deeper it attempts to go.

Tali pays it all no attention, as she's busy suckling on Shepard's udders to worry about how far Jack is going with her. Instead, she places her body so that it's underneath her former commander, with her pussy lips spread out. She allows the dripping milk to enter between her folds and slide into her pussy cavern, which seems to aid in the growth of her belly. Too busy suckling on her former ally, the quarian engineer fails to see that the milk begins to expand her own stomach lining, bloating her up slowly with the injection of the creamy liquid.

"Tali'Zorah!"

Tali jumps at the mention of her full first name, her head bumping up against the commander's udder. The impact causes the milk to burst out of the nipples, spraying Tali's upper body and coating herself in the beverage as well. When she rolls out from underneath Shepard, she sees the disappointed look in admiral Xen's face, watching as she shakes her head. "You couldn't contain yourself, could you, Tali?"

"Sorry, admiral…" Tali says, bowing her head in shame.

"You can be such a pig sometimes, Tali." Zen sighs. "It's a miracle you haven't changed into one at all."

"I guess I should be thankful." Tali grumbles, watching Miranda and Shepard on their hands, hooves, and knees next to one another, while Jack anxiously continues to slam her cock into the commander.

Xen begins to strap her toy cock around her crotch, with Shepard's eyes growing wide at the length. It certainly beats out the rod Jack currently wears by a good foot and a half, making Shepard wonder where they even get something that long. Then she remembers the special "attachments" that quarians can purchase and place into their suits…

"Black Beauty…oh, hell." Xen sighs, giving up on the nickname. "It's not as if Shepard isn't aware now. Jack, be a dear and start fucking Miranda's pussy. She can certainly use the attention. And Tali, put the pumps back on your commander. That's a lot of milk we're wasting."

"Yes, admiral." Tali says in an apologetic tone. As she goes to hook the tubes back up to Shepard's eight nipples, Jack pulls the toy rod out of her hole, clopping over to Miranda next to play with her holes. While Lawson yelps loudly as the horse rod slides inside her snatch, a look of discomfort on her face, Xen gets a glimpse of Tali's ass, immediately forming an idea in her mind.

“Actually, Tali...” Xen starts off. “Open your asshole to the commander's nipple and let her milk pour inside. There's something I want to catch video of afterwards.”

“Er...yes, admiral...” Tali says in a confused tone. Doing as her superior says, the quarian engineer lays on her knees beneath the commander's whopper sized jugs, spreading her cheeks to let her asshole reveal itself. She then pushes against the sagging mound of flesh, forcing the nipple to poke against her anal entry. Whimpering, Tali starts to feel the milk as it drips its way inside her body, coating her anal canal with the creamy liquid at a steady rate. With her sloshing stomach already filled up, the engineer can only wonder what greater purpose this serves her, and whether or not it's a present, or a punishment.

With Jack and Tali preoccupied, that leaves Admiral Xen to take her large, long toy rod and prepare it for use within Commander Shepard's holes. She decides to begin with her asshole, since that's likely where it will be best used to get it to go all the way through the human woman's body. “I hope you loved Jack and her cock, commander,” Xen says with a laugh, playfully poking her cock against Shepard's asshole, “because I think this will certainly make you feel much more comfortable.”

Repeatedly, Xen pokes at Shepard's anal entry, trying her best to get it in. "Ergh, maybe the girth isn't something you're used to." grunts the quarian admiral. "No matter, I'm certain you can take it raw, right?"

"Moo? Moo! Moo!" shouts Shepard, shaking her head frantically. She knows that she's likely going to have a hard time taking that, and while she hopes that the admiral helps her in lightly taking such a beast…

She does not.

The commander's eyes bulge from their sockets, her hooves pushing into the hay covered ground while she bites on her lower lip. Her voice muffled, one can still hear her growling like a beast when Xen slams her fake shaft through her asshole, penetrating her raw. The tension of her body forces the milk to blast out of her nipples harder, which alarms Tali as it flushes into her own anal cavity, causing her stomach to swell up more quickly.

The further inside her ass Xen goes, Shepard grits her teeth harder, grinding them together as she feels her tunnel become stretched out by the lengthy silicone rod. Her eyes roll back in her sockets as the crown pushes deeper inside her body, with Shepard grunting the second Xen pushes against her stomach lining, the girth causing it to push out further as opposed to Jack's attempt to ream her all the way through. It makes a much slower trip, but manages to push on through at a rough pace.

Tali, still underneath her commander's giant breasts, whimpers as she starts to feel her belly bulging further out, making the quarian engineer look as though she may be bearing the end of a pregnancy cycle. Her asshole starts to leak out the commander's human milk, making a larger mess on the hay covered ground. "Aaadmiral…" Tali whines. "Can I come out from under here now? I don't think I can hold too much more milk in here…"

"At least it serves a purpose," Xen grunts, bucking her hips against Shepard in an attempt to push the shaft further in, "unlike your greedy mouth taking our inventory." As she speaks down on her fellow alien, Xen pushes further, managing to get the rod to stretch down against Shepard's chest, the commander grunting as she feels it pushing between her two sets of breasts. The human cow's lips remain shut, with the commander breathing through her nostrils while she remains concerned about how much further it has to go inside her body for the admiral to accomplish her goal.

Shepard starts to moo when she feels the tip of the fake member poking at her throat, trying its best to get through and stretch her out. The commander's eyes water up as she feels her pussy dripping out, with trails either dripping onto the ground or trickling down her inner thigh. Tali moans wildly, her snatch cascading fluids while the milk continues to dribble out her anus, her body squeezed between the inflated stomach and Shepard's enlarged breasts.

Once the pole finally pushes through her throat, Shepard begins to gag, choking as the silicone member stretches her out. Her face begins to turn blue while Xen cackles, listening to the commander reacting to her strapon device as it starts to reach through the other side of her body. Shepard is still coughing loudly, her saliva splashing out of her mouth as her jaw is forced open by the fake crown making its way through. The commander's eyes roll back, her nostrils once again becoming the source of her oxygen intake, while her breasts continue to make a mess beneath her.

Speaking of which, Tali's purple skin is now coated in the commander's milk, her body still smushed by the large lactating tits, as well as her own growing belly. Her tongue sticks out of her mouth, a dazed expression on her face as milk covers almost all of her body, a mess forming on the ground around her. "Tali? Tali, where are you?" the engineer hears Xen calling for her, as if she had forgotten where she told her to lay. "It's almost time for your big moment."

"Admiral…" groans the tired engineer. "I'm under the commander."

Xen sighs, rolling her eyes. "I suppose you mean the Cowmander? Fine, just wait a moment and I'll help you out. I'm very close to finishing this mission with Shepard."

Next to them, Jack continues to mindlessly plow into Miranda's shapely ass, watching it jiggle with every thrust she makes. The former Cerberus agent moos loudly, staring at the commander and her slightly transformed state. Her saliva starts to drool out her lower lip as it pools up inside her mouth, her mind broken from how the biotic turned pony girl is reaming through her entire body. She whimpers, watching Shepard's milk either get pumped into the bottles or wash Tali in a coat of the liquid, just wanting a little taste of her former ally and her lactating substance.

Finally, Xen watches proudly as her fake cock pushes through Shepard's mouth, the girth big enough that it pokes right out, otherwise blocking the air intake for the commander. Seeing that she's managed to go all the way through with their human friend, Xen rams her hips hard into the commander backside, grunting away as she slaps her ass cheeks so hard they begin to ripple. She's amazed at how plump Shepard has become, likely as part of the affects of her transforming into a part-cow being.

The admiral furiously continues to ram away at the human commander's body, with Shepard herself too exhausted to shoe any further concern for her well being. She simply takes the cock, her milk bags continuously lactating on top of the smushed Tali, the engineer slowly losing breath and consciousness while stuck underneath her massive mammaries. Jack continues to plow Miranda, the former Cerberus agent letting out a loud cry when she feels her fluids start to blast from her muff, the vaginal juices pooling up at her knees. Her teeth clench together, eyes rolling back in their sockets while her fingernails dig into the hay beneath her. Jack lets out a muffled neigh, her mind broken to the point she believes she's releasing jizz within the Australian's plump body, though nothing comes out of the strapon she sports.

"MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH!" Shepard isn't too far off from her own orgasm, biting down on the admiral's false rod as she feels her snatch explode, releasing a flood of her cum out onto the hay floor. Her face turns from blue to purple, finding it harder to breathe while she releases her fluids involuntarily onto the barn floor, adding to the many puddles of milk and Miranda's seed in the process.

As the commander's body twitches, her legs quivering from such a release, Xen pulls back on her strapon enough that Shepard can not only breathe, but her throat isn't quite stretched out either. Shepard's face turns from purple back to normal skin tone, no longer frightened that she may die from loss of air due to a sex toy. After unstrapping the device from her waist, Admiral Xen leaves the rest of the member inside the cowmander, looking around for her fellow quarian. Finding her underneath Shepard, Xen pulls Tali by her limbs, eventually rolling her onto her back. "My, you look exhausted." Xen says.

"No shit…" groans Tali, trying to regain her breath. "Can you help me up, please, admiral?"

Xen does so, carrying Tali over to Shepard's s face, where the admiral bends her engineer over, the purple ass staring down Cowmander Shepard. "Okay, Tali. Whenever you're ready, let all of Shepard's s milk out. Let her have a taste of that lactated sweetness she's helped us make to profit off of.

Aware now of what her admiral wants her to do, Tali grunts hard, pushing her ass muscles out in order to let loose the milk she's absorbed up her butt. As the torrential burst of white creamy beverage hits her in the face, Cowmander Shepard shuts her eyes while she fails to close her mouth, letting it involuntarily flood her mouth. Though she swallows most of the milk released from Tali's ass, the vast amount of it coats Shepard's lower mouth, creating a cascade from her chin to the floor. Xen watches gleefully as Tali squeezes out every ounce of milk inside her asshole, the engineer performing a self-Heimlich on her inflated stomach in order to remove the pasteurized liquid more quickly.

When Tali finishes her task, her stomach still remains somewhat round, though not as large as it had once been. Miranda tries to lick up the milk from Tali's enema, only for Jack's cock to keep her at a distance. And Shepard, her body morphed in several ways, collapses atop her massive mammaries, a dazed look on her face as her eyes roll back. Tired and exhausted, Cowmander Shepard soon passes out, while Jack continues to thrust away at Lawson's curvy ass. Tali lays next to Xen, snuggling up to her in a need for comfort after such a new experience for the engineer.

"Rest well, Cowmander." Xen says as she cheerfully pets the now sleeping Shepard. "Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life."


End file.
